Spider-Man: Homecoming
|image =|Director = Jon Watts|Writer = John Francis Daley and Jonathan M. Goldstein|Release Date = July 28, 2017|Studio = Sony/Marvel Studios|Starring = Tom Holland}} is an upcoming American superhero film. Directed by Jon Watts with a screenplay by John Francis Daley and Jonathan M. Goldstein, the film stars Tom Holland as the title role. Synopsis to be added Development and Production In December 2014 following the hacking of Sony Pictures' computers, both Sony and Marvel were in discussion about allowing Spider-Man to appear in the 2016 Marvel Cinematic Universe film Captain America: Civil War while having control of the film rights remaining with Sony. Those plans were said to be tabled. Instead, Sony had considered having Sam Raimi return to direct a new trilogy, along with an animated comedy with Phil Lord and Chris Miller, the latter of which is set for release on July 20, 2018. However, on February 9, 2015, Sony Pictures and Marvel Studios announced that Spider-Man would appear in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, with the character appearing in a Marvel Cinematic Universe film and Sony releasing a Spider-Man film co-produced by Marvel Studios president Kevin Feige and Amy Pascal on July 28, 2017, with Sony Pictures continuing to own, finance, distribute, and having final creative control of the Spider-Man films Reports indicated that the MCU film Spider-Man would appear in as part of the deal would be Captain America: Civil War In March 2015, Marvel Entertainment CCO Joe Quesada indicated that the Peter Parker version of the character would be used, which was confirmed by Feige in April In April 2015, Feige said that the reboot would not have an origin story, and would take inspiration from Batman Begins, as it would stay true to the spirit of the character while still having a different tone from previous incarnations. He also revealed that Marvel had been working to add Spider-Man to the MCU since at least October 2014, when they announced their full slate of Phase Three films, saying, "Marvel doesn't announce anything officially until it's set in stone. So we went forward with that Plan A in October, with the Plan B being, if deal were to happen with Sony, how it would all shift. We've been thinking about Spider-Man film as long as we've been thinking about Phase Three. In early May 2015, Jonathan Levine, Ted Melfi, Jason Moore, John Francis Daley & Jonathan Goldstein and Jared Hess were being considered to direct the film. By the end of the month, Asa Butterfield, Tom Holland, Judah Lewis, Matthew Lintz, Charlie Plummer and Charlie Rowe screen tested for the lead role, against Robert Downey Jr., who portrays Iron Man, for chemistry. The six were chosen out of a search of over 1,500 actors to test in front of Feige, Pascal and the Russo brothers, the directors of Captain America: Civil War. By early June 2015, Levine and Melfi became the favorites to direct the film, with Daley & Goldstein and Jon Watts also in consideration, and Feige and Pascal narrowed the actors considered to Holland and Rowe. Both screen tested again with Downey, with Holland also testing with Chris Evans, who portrays Captain America, and emerged as the favorite. On June 23, 2015, Sony Pictures and Marvel Studios jointly announced that Holland would star and that Watts would direct the film. Holland is signed for three films, as well as his appearance in Captain America: Civil War. Also in June, Feige clarified that the initial Sony deal does not allow the character to appear in any of the MCU television series, as it was "very specific... with a certain amount of back and forth allowed." Filming is expected to begin in June 2016. In July 2015, it was reported that Marisa Tomei was offered the role of Aunt May. Later in the month, John Francis Daley & Jonathan M. Goldstein confirmed that they would write the screenplay for the film. Cast * Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man (rumored) * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America (rumored) * Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther (rumored) * Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (rumored) * Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter/Agent 13 (rumored) * Marisa Tomei as Aunt May * J.K. Simmons or Hugh Laurie as J. Jonah Jameson (rumored) * Zendaya Coleman as Michelle * Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock/Daredevil (rumored) * Vincent D'Onfrio as Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin (rumored) * Eldon Henson as Foggy Nelson (rumored) * Deboara Ann Woll as Karen Page (rumored) * Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple (rumored) * Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones (rumored) * Mike Colter as Luke Cage (rumored) * Finn Jones as Danny Rand/Iron Fist (rumored) * Jon Bernthal as Frank Castle/The Punisher (rumored) * Elodie Yung as Elektra Natchios (rumored) * Matthew McConaughey or Bryan Cranston as Norman Osborn (rumored) * Billy Zane as Adrian Toomes/The Vulture (rumored) * Jason Biggs as The Scorpion (rumored) * Rachel G. Fox as Mary Jane Watson (rumored) * Timothée Chalamet or Joss Wiggins as Harry Osborn (rumored) * Sami Gayle as Liz Allen (rumored) * Jacob Latimore as Flash Thompson (rumored) * Forrest Whitaker as Robbie Robertson (rumored) * Miranda Cosgrove as Betty Brant (rumored) * Tyler Posey as Ned Leeds (rumored) * Walton Goggins as Shocker (rumored) * Katee Sackhoff as Feilcia Hardy/The Black Cat (rumored) * TBA as Venom (rumored) * TBA as Eddie Brock (rumored) * TBA as Gwen Stacy (rumored) * TBA as Uncle Ben (rumored) * TBA as Craven the Hunter (rumored) * TBA as Miles Morales (rumored) Category:2017 Films Category:Superhero Movies